Networks of various kinds are known in the art. These include, as illustrative examples, access networks, control networks, and services networks (with those skilled in the art recognizing that any given network may serve as one or more of these network types, such that a given network may comprise, for example, both an access and control network). In some cases, a limited aspect of integration may apply across two or more such networks. More typically, however, such networks operate independently of one another to a greater or lesser extent. (As used herein, “independent” can refer to technological independence (as when two networks are operationally incompatible with one another), access independence (as when two networks are unable to access one another due to lack of, for example, a facilitating connection therebetween), and/or operational independence (as when two networks are separately administered in a manner that wholly or partially precludes transparent interaction therebetween).)
As a result, a typical modern user of technology finds themselves surrounded in their day-to-day lives with a vast number of differing services and/or end-user devices that, in many cases, operate utterly independently of one another. Of course, in cases where the end-user devices are effecting utterly distinct services for the end user, such differentiation presently poses little concern from a prior art perspective. For example, little concern presently exists when noting that wireless telephones provide two-way voice telephone service while televisions provide for reception of television broadcasts; i.e., a lack of integration between such networks does not necessarily equate with a problem when viewed from a prior art perspective.
The depth of this lack of concern becomes particularly evident when considering that, in some cases, some existing network integration does not invite more aggressive leveraging of the potential represented by such integration. For example, cable service providers now often provide both telephony services and television reception services via an integrated network. For the most part, however, in many cases this integration relates more to the mode of transport rather than to an integration of the services offered via that integrated network.
These conditions exist, in large part, due to a different problem; the existence of a myriad number and type of applications that presently typify the prior art. Applications comprise the vehicles by which various services and actions are ultimately effected on behalf of a given end-user (or other network element or node). To put it another way, networks provide the conduit by which an application-based service reaches a given end-user. For example, a telephony application is what permits telephony service to reach a given end-user via a given network.
A given application typically requires considerable native intelligence and vertical awareness in order to work successfully in or with a given network. This situation reflects, of course, the simple fact that most networks, one way or the other, are independent from one another, thus largely frustrating any intent to extend the reach of a given application across multiple networks. There are instances where a given application operates over multiple networks, but again, these instances typically reflect considerable effort by either the application designer or the network designer to accommodate such operability. Such highly customized solutions, while useful in a given instance, have done little to drive a greater awareness of the possibilities.
One proposed solution to address such concerns comprises a service convergence fabric interposed between a plurality of independent access networks, control networks, and service networks on the one hand and a converged application layer on the other. (See, for example, a previously filed provisional patent application entitled METHOD TO FACILITATE A SERVICE CONVERGENCE FABRIC as was filed on Nov. 22, 2004 and having application No. 60/630,106, the full contents of which are incorporated herein by this reference.) Properly configured and deployed, such a service convergence fabric effectively serves as an application server with respect to the plurality of access networks and control networks and as a control server or application gateway with respect to the plurality of services networks. Viewed in a different aspect, to preserve a capability of operation with legacy networks, the service convergence fabric preferably interacts with services networks in a manner consistent with that of the behavior of access or control networks, while also interacting with access or control networks in a manner consistent with that of the behavior of services networks. Such a service convergence fabric typically has access to information regarding at least one of end-user information, service information, network information, device information, resource information, application information, and/or edge gateway information.
Such informational access permits and facilitates obtainment by the service convergence fabric of contextual information regarding at least one entity in the plurality of networks and the obtainment of other information (including particularly triggering information) as corresponds to at least a first entity as is associated with at least one of those networks. The latter information is then processed within the service convergence fabric with respect to the contextual information to form processed information, which processed information is then distributed to at least one entity as is associated with one or more of the plurality of networks.
Such a configuration permits use of the service convergence fabric to effect service fusion. This fusion can be effected by the service convergence fabric at least partially in an automatic and transparent manner with respect to a given application of a converged application layer such that the given application can be facilitated via dynamic selection and use from amongst a plurality of candidate networks. This, in turn, permits a degree of leveraging with respect to network resources to a previously unavailable degree. The end user experience becomes considerably more transparent and intuitive as a given application becomes able to effect delivery of a given service via a plurality of otherwise independent networks.
So configured, a given end user may be involved in multiple activities and/or communication sessions spanning multiple access networks, using different endpoints and points of network attachment, and involving different application servers and operating under different administrative domains (where “administrative domains” will be understood to refer to a group of networked computers that are each affiliated in some way, such as with one or more common communications addresses, and are typically operated under the auspices of a particular owner or administrator). At the same time, however, the various supporting access network, application servers, and/or endpoints may be functioning essentially independently of one another. This, in turn, can frustrate tracking, coordinating, and/or managing the end user's converged services as are otherwise being accommodated across independent administrative domains.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.